The Test
by Magic Key
Summary: Hi. Iwrote this a long time ago. but any way. this is a one shot and i gave it subtiltle. S


This is my first fanfiction with S&S. hope you like it. Sorry if the chapter are to short.   
I do not own any of the characters.   
Well on with the story!   
The Test  
  
  
The Love Card!  
Sakura woke early that day because Li said that he had something to tell her. She decide that since he want to talk to her she would have to meet him. She would bring the clow card and key just in case. It was 7:30 in the morning when she left the house. She decide not to Kero about meeting with Li because he really did not like him.   
Well walk to park she saw a bunch of pink hearts hanging in the tree and under the tree people kissing each other. "Well thats weired. Why are they kissing? Wait," said Sakura looking around then closeing her eyes. After two mintue Sakura saw someone behide her.   
"It's a clow card!" said Li He was not wearing the green chinese robe because he did not wear it in the morning. But he was holding the lasin bord out. It was pointing to the tree were the hearts. "All you have to do is is capture. You don't have to use any of your card because it's a harmless card." said Li blushing. In a flash the Love card was caught. This time the card landed in both Li and Sakura's hand. They both blushed and sat down on the grass to talk. They were going t o talk about why Li had asked her to come earlier. Once they sat down all the people who was sitting under the tree were still kissing each other. Sakura and Li both looked at each other and noded their heads.   
Sakura and Li both stood up and said, " Love Card reverses this magic spell now." The wind started to pick up and the love card came out. It went to the tree and circled it a few times and then she let it go and went back to Sakura andd Li hand.   
"That's funny why didn't it work. If it was the work of a Clow cards it should have worked." sarid Sakura a little fast. Li was trying to think of a way to help Sakura by using the time card. He tried using the time card.But it still didn't work.  
A wing like bear came over and circled the two kids and sreamed in to her ear and said "It's not the work the work of a clow card. It's just Vaientine Day. Didn't you know that. ooooookkkkkkk! So what are you two up. I saw walk out of the house so fast that you forgot this teddy bear that you spent making all night.  
"Thank you, Kero!!Now PLEASE leave us alone. Next time try not to scream."said Sakura Then she did something that made Li's face turn beat red. She told his hand and pulled him over very big tree and gave him the bear.   
"What's that for? It kind of looks like Kero but it's wear the costume that you wore last night when you caouht the Snow card. It looks like y........ said Li blushing.   
"I thought about what you said and I figure out that it was you that I really like. Not Brian. I'm sorry........ So what do we do now." said Sakura huging him.  
They spent the rest day together. They went to the movies, Shopping. Everthing was going well untill MeiLing was them holding hands. She walked right up to Sakura and maded this you-will never - get a - way - wil - never get - a - way - with- this look. Then pulled apart their hands so hard that when she let got of hand Sakura stumbled and fell. Li saw that she was going to fell and tried to stop her but missed. When she landed on the ground Li ran over to her and said " Are you Ok. Here let me help you up,'' He help her up and she dusted her self off. There wasn't any pain but the side of her left hand got sraped and was bleeding. Li saw that and MeiLing,who was standing there shocked. She was very surprised when Li face her and said in a very hrush tone of voice that MeiLing was scaried of him." Why did you push her. You had no right to do that! Come on Sakura I'll take you home."  
Li went to Sakura left side and told her hand and they were about to pass MeiLing when she turned around and said " You will not get a way with this. Wait until your mother hears about this. She will not like this! You....hanging around with the clow card misstress. You..oooo! You just wait Li Syaoran!" She said, so mad that you could see smoke coming out of her nose. After a few minutes she stomed off. Once she was gone Li and Sakura went on wallking.  
Once they were in front of the Sakura house Li kissed her on the check and said "Sorry about that.Well I guess that was our first date. UUUUMM, good night then."  
"Yea, I guess that was our first date. Good night! Thank for takeing me back home.'' said Sakura andthen turned around to open the front door. Li waited until she was inside and started his his way home.  
Once Sakura locked the front she went over to the window in the livingroom and watched Li walk down the street. She was so in watching Li that she did not hear her brother walk in to the room. Her brother walked over to the window and saw what what Sakura was looking and said "oooo, so it's him. What so good about him any way?" asked her brother sreaming in to her ear.  
Sakura jumped and said " OOO it's just you. How is everything? OOO nothings new!" She put her hand down on the Sofa arm. Then out of no were she said" Och! oo yea let me put a band aid on it." She keeped her hand up so it would not hurt as much. She was about to leave the room when her brother noticed the srap and said in a very hush tone" Did he do this to you?" Now letting go of her hand.  
"No his did not do this. I just tripped and fell thats all.OK??'' said and left the her brother standing there and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She did went to tell him that it was MeiLing who did this to her and that Li was the one who hleped her. She knew her brother did not like Li, so for the rest of the night she did not say anything and spent the rest of the night in her room with Kero.  
  
The Unexpected Vist  
  
  
Sakura and Li have not gone out after what happen with MeiLing and because sakura's brother has been keepeng an eye on Li. They seen each other in school and had lunch together and talked but that was about all they did.Ever time MeiLing saw them together she would give them a mean look.   
It was 9:20 when Sakura woke up. She reach over to her clock and said " Kero why didn't you wake me up!," Kero stood and was like what- ever its the weekend lets get so sleep.  
Once she got down stairs her brother was father turned around and looked at her. Her father was making pancake and turned to Sakura and continue with the pancakes.   
" Where are you going? It's the weekend come have breakfast with us." said her father putting the pancakes on to a plate.  
"No thanks I'm runing late. But thanks anyway see you tonight."said Sakura grabing her bookbag. She was trying to get out of the house before anyone asked any more question. But it was to late when she was about to go out the front door her brother said "You going to meet Li. Right?"   
"No, I going to Madasin. What get you that idea. Any way I'm late. So bye. " she ran out of the house as fast as she could to the park.   
Once Sakura got to the park she saw Li sitting on the bench. He did not notice Sakura was standind there untill she sat down next to him. It was a nice day so they spent the at the Pengiun Park. They even ate lunch at the park.  
Meanwhile at the Tokyo Internation airport a lady in a purple dress with four other teenage girls were standing next to the taxi stop waiting for a cab. Each of them had chestnut brown hair and were holding a picture of a chestnut brown hair boy. The address was also wriiten on the back. It took them a while to get a cab. Once they were in the cab the driver asked them were they whated to go and the woman said "Tokyo apartment please."  
It took about 20 minutes to get to the apartment. The woman step inside the lobby and the four girls followed her. The woman picked up her suitcase and walked up to the lady at the front desk. The lady had nothing to and was glade that she had something to do now.   
" Good afternoon!Welcome to the Tokyo Apartments. How may I help you people?" said the lady who was now positing herslef in front of the computer.  
"Why thankyou! I would like to know which apart Li Syaoran live in? " said girl in the pink t-shirt and blue jeans.  
The lady pushed some buttion and then turned and face them. "He lives on the fiffth floor number four. Just talk the elvator on the left. ohhh do you have the key? Here. said the lady giving the keys to the girl in the pink t-shirt that said Hong Kong.  
They did what the lady at the front desk told them to.Once when they got to Li door MeiLing was already standing there waiting to geat them. MeiLing was wear her school uniform but didn't look to happy. The five teenage girl were so happy happy to see her,that they ran straight to her. Once they were all inside MeiLing shnowed them were they would sleep. It was 3 pm when they finish talking the tour of the apartment. The woman sat down on the sofa and faced MeiLing. So did the other girls.   
"Well, Has my brother been treating you right??'' said the oldest girl.   
" Well that what I want to talk to you guys about. He ok I guess. He does not like me. The worst part is he has been seeing someone eles. That is why he does what to bo back to Hong Kong." said MeiLing angry.  
"That can't be. He said he would come back to Hong Kong once the Clow cards were all caught. Who his he see?" said the second oldest who was wearing a yellow t-shirt that said "Magic!"  
"You mean all the cards were caught! What no theree is still one more..I can feel it. Any who is he seeing. He can't see who ever it is he going to be marry soon! Well will will see about that!" said the woman.  
"that's what I told him. He said he does not care and no one can stop him...... I know were he is you want me to take you there." said MeiLing   
Back at Pegiun Park Sakura and Li were enjoying a cherry soda.  
They were sitting under a tree. the sun was hot they thought it would be a while the sun was high. Sakura leaned her head on Li's chest.  
"This has been fun day. Thanks.'' said Sakura looking at his amber eyes.  
"Yea, It has. It's been great. Its better then just eating lunch together. said Li He bent over and kissed her on the lips. Her lips teasted like cherry. Sakura tried to pull a way, but she gave in. The kiss grew deeper but did not last long.   
"Well I see what you Mean MeiLing. She is pretty." said the woman in the purple dress.  
"That voice sound like mom's" said Li  
"Ohhh Li had a new girlfriend" said the older sis. They were standing behide the bush.  
"Li Syaoran!" said the lady again  
Li turned around. "ooh my god Mother. What are you doing here?" said Li blushing. Sakura blush too.   
He did not notice his sisters there until they came out from the bush. They were all there. His sisters were just looking at Sakura and thing "Man she is pretty. No wonder Mei Ling was mad.  
" Mother this is Sakura. Sakura this is my mother" said Li  
" Hi, Nice too meet you." said Sakura blushing and she said "Hi'' to his sisters.  
" Well I better go." said MeiLing who just wanted to get Sakura in trouble.  
"No! Stay." said Li who was pissed off now.  
"Well I have to go when Li. Nice meeting Miss Li." said Sakura  
Li watch Sakura leave and then faced his mother. Who was really mad at him.  
  
Dinner at Li's Place  
Back at Li house. Things were not going to well. Miss Li was not happy that Li had another girl friend. MeiLing was really enjoying this because if Miss Li din't want Sakura with Li then she can have Li. His sister didn't say anything but "ooooo, but, I see.  
"Mother, I really like Sakura. I know that, but I never liked MeiLing. I can't marry someone I didn't Love. "said Li sitting in an armchair.  
"That's not itLi. You were to marry MeiLing when you grow up. Sakura a normal girl you can't marry her. She will not under stand about the clow cards. If you aren't going to marry MeiLing at least marry someone who knows about magic. Like.. the clow Misstress." said said his mother who was now sitting next to him.  
That gave Li an idea. "Did you say that if I don't marry MeiLing then I have to marry someone that knows about magic like the clow Misstress. Right?" asked Li  
"Yes that's right. Why are you so happy?'' asked his mother  
"That mean's that I can go out with Sakura. She is the clow misstress." said Li smiling  
"No! He can't. Sakura is not the Misstress. He is Lying." cried MeiLing runing to her room.  
"We'll see. Why didn't we invite her to dinner and test her out."said Li's little sister  
After that Li went to the phone and dial Sakura's number. Sakura's brother pick up the phone. He really did not want to but Sakura was in the shower so he had to.  
"Hello, Ooooh it's you. what do want. Sakura is in the shower now. Wait,'' said Said her brother. He put his hand over the mouth of the phone.  
"Sakura it's Wolf boy. He waits to talk to you." yelled her  
"I'm coming!'' said Sakura runing down the stairs as fast as she could.  
"Hi, Li . Oh you want me to come to dinner. OOh. What time? 7pm ok. Yes I'll bring them! Hehe. Ok.Love ya" said sakura and then hung up the phone. She was about to go up stairs when her brother asked her " What does Wolf boy want? Don't tell me nothing. Whats with Love ya."  
"He just wanted to invite me to dinner with his family. That's all you know l say love to everyone. Well got to go to bed. Love ya." said Sakura smiling and ran up stair to bed.  
Seven o'clock came by fast. Sakura was standin infront of Li apartment wearing a green shirt because that was Li's favorite color and blue overall that were short. In her hand she was hold a bag with sweets and friuts.  
"This was it" ssaid sakura and she pressed the door bell. Minutes later Li opened the door and Sakura steped in to the house. His mother was reading a book and Li's sister were in the kitchen making dinner. MeiLing was no where to be seen.  
"Where is MeiLing"asked Sakura in Li's ear. He pointed to the stairs.   
Sakura and Miss Li talked for a while but didn't mention anything about the clow.  
Dinner went bad. MeiLing spill juice all over Sakura but she did say anything. Li was the first one to jump up.   
"Sakura you ok? Here why don't you clean yourself up in the bathroom. Sis. can she borrow some to wear from you?asked Li. Li gave MeiLing a look and then continue with his dinner.   
Once Sakura came back she noticed that Li was was sitting next to her now.Not Meiling. This time MeiLing kicked Sakura from under the table but Sakura din't say anything.  
Now it was time for the test. Li took out the bord and pointed it at sakura. At first nowing happen but then the bord started to glow and aimed itslef at Sakaru. Miss Li asked to see her clow card and she let her. Sakura was about to turn her rod in to the key when the ground under them move. Sakura closed her eyes and said "Its a clow card and it right outside the building."  
  
Clow Card??  
Both Li and Sakura jumped down from the window. All they could see was something move. It wass moving really fast so Li had to use the sword to slow it down.  
After a minute Sakura just stood there not moving. Li ran up to her because he thought she was hurt.   
"Sakura aree you ok?" ask Li puting down his sword.  
"Yea, But this is not a clow card. Some just made it look like one. To destory all you need to do is put you sword thought.'' said Saukura opening her eyes.   
"Sword card!" shouted Sakura and the rod turned into a sword. Sakura ran right to it and put throw it and it tried in to dust.  
Sakura turned around and said good bye to Li's mother and sister and said good bye to Li and then walk home.  
Li mother was leaving the next day with his sisters the next day. The next day Li took his family to the airport to say good bye to them. They were about to bord the plane whan Li had to tell then something.   
"Well bye. Oh please don't tell them about Sakura. Don't talk them about about MeiLing too. I don't want them not to talk her. Do I'll see ok." said Li   
"OkI will not tell them about Sakura . But they will still think that you are going to marry MeiLing." said Li's mother  
"Let then think what they want to think. When the time comes I will tell them about Sakura. Now get going. Oh and you four," said Li pionting to his siters.   
"Didn't tell them about Sakura. Got that?" said Li  
"yea we got it. We will not say a word."said all four of the sister.   
After he watchrd them bord the plane. Then he went home.  
  
THE END!!!!  
==================================================  
AN~I hope you liked it. I working on another one. Which is a Sailor moon crossover with CardCaptors sakura. please give me some feed back! R&R please  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
